Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie... Rozdział 6
Eli był oszołomiony. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Gdy tylko wyszedł zobaczył, że już tu dotarł ten dziwny mrok. Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że drzwi które przed chwilą były brązowe zrobiły się czarno-czerwone. Zaczęła bić od nich mroczna energia dokładnie taka sama jak od wszystkich guli... - Co się stało?- zapytał przerażony Eli. Enigmo wzruszył ramionami. Shane ponownie otworzył drzwi. Eli nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Mały blondyn ze wspomnienia nie był już szczęśliwy. Był smutny, a jego ojciec krzyczał do niego. - Twoja matka już nie wróci! Zabił ją Will Shane! Eli szybko wyszedł i zamknął drzwi. Rozglądną się dookoła i zobaczył, że prawie wszystkie drzwi są już czarno-czerwone... U Trix. Trixie cały czas siedziała na podłodze i patrzyła na nieprzytomnego Eli'a. Jednak coś ją tknęło. Wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę Eli'a. Zdziwiło ją to, że nie zatrzymywała jej bariera. Podeszła do Shane i klęknęła obok niego. Delikatnie złapała go za rękę. Eli zacisnął dłoń którą trzymała mu dziewczyna. Trixie popatrzyła na jego twarz i zobaczyła, że Eli delikatnie się uśmiecha. Po chwili chłopak zaczął zwijać się z bólu. Trix była przerażona. - Eli! Eli co ci jest?! Łzy same zaczęły napływać jej do oczu. - Unik! Musimy mu pomóc!-krzyknął Eli. Shane otworzył oczy i zobaczył Trix, która płakała. Chłopak powoli usiadł i położył Trixie dłoń na policzku. Dziewczyna powoli podnosiła wzrok i popatrzyła na Eli'a. - Eli ty... ty żyjesz? - Przecież bym Cie nie zostawił.- powiedział Uśmiechając się. Dziewczyna się lekko zarumieniła. Eli powoli zbliżył się do niej i namiętnie ją pocałował. - Eli kocham cie!- powiedziała gdy już się od siebie oderwali. - Też cie kocham Trix.- powiedział. Trixie wtuliła się w jego tors. - Co... co się działo jak byłeś nieprzytomny?- zapytała nieśmiało. - Byłem nieprzytomny? - Tak i bardzo się o ciebie bałam...- powiedziała jeszcze mocniej się w niego wtulając. - Trixie musimy przenieść Unika do celi pod kryjówką. - Co?! Czemu?! - Po prostu musimy. Leć po wszystkich. Trixie pobiegła po wszystkich i po 5 minutach wszyscy byli w salonie. - Kord weź Unika.- powiedział młody Shane.- Musimy go jak najszybciej zanieść do celi! - Czemu? - Nie pytaj tylko go bierz. Wytłumaczę wam wszystko gdy Unik będzie już w celi. Kord wziął Unika i zanieśli go do celi. Kord położył go na łóżku (albo pryczy), a Eli przykrył go kocem.Młody Shane szybko wyszedł i zamknął cele. Przyglądał się Unikowi zza krat, ale on już nie wyglądał tak samo... Jego skóra zrobiła się blada, a włosy zrobiły się czarne. Unik nagle otworzył oczy i zaczął się rozglądać. Jego tęczówki zrobiły się czerwone. Wyglądał teraz strasznie... Chłopak jak na zawołanie wstał i podszedł do krat. - Kim wy jesteście?! - Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi- powiedział z udawanym spokojem Eli. -Ta jasne.-powiedział sarkastycznie Unik- Czemu jestem w celi? Przyjaciół nie trzyma się w celi... - Uspokój się. Oberwałeś jakimś gulem i teraz nie jesteś sobą... - Chyba sobie żartujesz "przyjacielu". - Unik uspokój się!- krzyknęła Trix- Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... Jesteśmy rodziną. Chłopak popatrzył na nią. Uspokoił się. Jego tęczówki zaczęły robić się niebieskie. -Nie!- wrzasnął Unik- Zostawcie mnie! - Chłopaki idźcie do siebie. Ty tato też...- powiedział Eli. - Jesteś pewny?- zapytał nieco zdziwiony Will. - Tak muszę pogadać z Trix i Unikiem... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach